Machining tools for forming sheet metals, in particular for producing ribbings, gills, pinching contours and embossing, comprising a rigid or relatively inflexible structure, are known. In some cases, several single tools occupying respective tool places in the tool magazine in the punching machine are made for different extensive forming.
This causes either an enlargement of the tool magazine or increased set-up effort because the tools are to be exchanged again and again.
If another forming operation is to be performed, e.g. manufacturing another ribbing or gill, or another shape is embossed or different pinching contours are manufactured, furthermore, exchange of the tools causes an increase of the non-productive time and, thus, decelerates the workflow and renders the workflow uneconomic.
Thus, it is the object of the invention to provide a machining tool with which workflow can be optimized, whereby the usage of the tool magazine is improved and non-productive time is decreased.